cyberculturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes 1/9
I. Tron Discussion: 1. What’s interesting about Tron? a. No limitations to cyberspace b. Master control rules humans c. Relation to Nazi Germany d. Emotionality of programs e. Relation to Toy Story f. Blurred lines between user and program 2. Issues with Tron? a. Romance among programs b. Costumes and special effects c. Not considered a film at one point—too much computer animations d. No talk about time frames in RL and VL e. Technological overstimulation 3. Transmedia Storytelling a. Yes, starts with video games—film gives game a narrative b. Makes you more invested in film c. Can make us so committed to thing that we’re no longer critical consumers II. Terminology-Jenkins a. Transmedia Storytelling i. Telling a story with the use of multiple media ii. Each media should be a stand alone, self contained unit 1. You shouldn’t need one to understand the other iii. Promoting and selling a new world—promoting active participation b. Media/medium i. Means of communicating across a platform, communicates a message c. New Media i. Media that allows interactivity, web 2.0 technologies d. Cyberculture i. Culture as a result of fast communication via different media. Artifacts created by displacement of world 3 through technology. e. Convergence i. Assimilation of technologies across different platforms f. Black Box Fallacy i. All information will be given to us through a single black box that controls all of our media—refuted by many scholars g. Collective intelligence i. Shared knowledge from individuals—like our class wiki—pooled intelligence is better than just individual information h. Affective economics i. Economic theory based on emotions of consumers—you become economically invested also—making you an ideal consumer i. Participation culture i. Expect our entertainment to be participatory j. Crowd-sourcing i. Collecting data/information from the group—anonymously—create algorithms to predict based off of habits k. Participation/Interactivity i. Participation is related to all media, interactivity is related to new media III. Cyberliteracy a. Literacy studies are diverse i. Composition ii. Medicine iii. Economics iv. Soc/anth b. Literacy as a performative tool i. It’s relative ii. Can be partially literate c. Computers and communication i. Ong’s 2nd orality—language based on written and spoken language 1. He privileges the written ii. Electronic communication shares speech and writing d. Cyberliteracy is about… i. Electronic literacy ii. Increased reach—speed and time compressed iii. Cyberliteracy isn’t a neutral value 1. Can disclude people iv. Computer literacy (but not just) v. Consciousness—not just doing, thinking and knowing vi. Availability to communicate (performative) vii. Going beyond being a user and becoming an active participant e. Cyber literacy is… i. Not just using a computer and technology in meaningful ways, but to understand the meaning behind your actions f. Gurak’s Action terms for Internet communication i. Speed 1. Redundancy—multiple messages of the same information 2. Repetitiveness—old stuff that re-circulates as if it’s new 3. Casualness(punctuation and abbreviation) 4. Oralness ii. Interactivity 1. Ecommerce 2. Privacy 3. Access to inner circle 4. Talk back 5. 2-way presence iii. Reach 1. Multiplicity 2. Globalness 3. Community 4. Visual reach 5. Lack of gatekeeping iv. Anonymity 1. Authorship and ownership 2. Flaming(feel secure through anonymity) 3. Identity 4. Gender and sex